


Jackal

by Drawfest



Series: Jackal [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawfest/pseuds/Drawfest
Summary: The introduction of a character of mine, Jackal Lizama. A retired military soldier with extreme robotic enhancements struggling to get through the rest of his life.





	Jackal

He woke up in a cold sweat, shaking and breathing hard. Another nightmare. He grabbed a rag off his nightstand and wiped his face. He sat up and stretched, yawning before he threw off his covers and got up from bed. He got up, put on his tank top and pants, made his bed and got breakfast before heading to the gym to continue his daily workout. Despite having been going here for almost a year, he still gets looks from everyone, some people stopping all together to stare at him. He’s not uncomfortable about it, never was; he’s just annoyed that the people don’t seem to have the common decency to not stare for so long at someone’s misfortune. After a few minutes, everyone went back to doing what they were doing, while he continued to work out. It’s been about a year and a half since he fought in the service. He went on missions often and always did the best he could, even if sometimes his best couldn’t cut it. He didn’t think it was too bad, he enjoyed serving his country. Unfortunately, everything changed about two years after he made it in. The neighboring continent had declared war, going so far as to try and bomb them, but the plane was shot down before it could reach land. The military had to take immediate action; Jackal was taken by surprise by the sudden deployment, but was shocked when he heard what had almost happened. He shook his head and snapped out of it, he didn’t like thinking about this, but he can’t help it. He carries a massive reminder with him every day. He got up and dried himself off, dousing himself in water to keep cool and calm himself down. He decided to go home and have a shower, later sitting in his bed to watch tv. He left his window open due to his air conditioning not working right, so he always enjoyed when a breeze came by. But today it was very windy; the blinds shook and rattled in the harsh wind. Jackal’s face went pale at the sound of those shutters rattling over and over. It seemed to get louder and louder as the rattling turned into rapid gunfire. His vision went blurry as everything seemed to darken around him. He could hear the screams of the other soldiers, some angry and rage fueled as they shouted obscenities at whoever they were firing at, others filled with panic and pain. He rolled off his bed and fell to his knees, breathing hard. He clutched his chest as he tried to get a grip on his nightstand and pull himself up. He was too wobbly, so his hand slipped and the nightstand crashed to the floor. Boom. An explosion. He crouched down and ducked his head under his hands, instinctively shouting to the others at the top of his lungs to “GET DOWN!!” He raised his head up and frantically felt his way around the room, only seeing the battlefield before him. He found his shutters and tore them down, yanking them from the window as everything slowly started to die down. He moved himself into the corner of his room and held his legs against his chest, shaking as he started to cry. After about an hour he managed to drag himself back into bed. He laid there for a while, just staring at the tv again until he got restless. He needed to get up and find something to do, anything to take his mind off of it. He made himself a sandwich and thought as he ate, eventually deciding to go to the movies. He headed out and got in his car, driving off to the theaters. As he pulled up to the parking lot, it took him quite a while to find a space, he noticed there was a line at the ticket station. He hadn’t checked what movies were showing, but by the look of things, there seemed to be something that a lot of people wanted to see. He took his place in line and tried to see what everyone was so hyped about. There were two new movies that caught his eye, a horror film and an action film. He decided he’d watch the horror movie since he liked those kinds of movies, and just in case anything in the action one had a chance of freaking him out. He waited patiently in line until it was his turn, requesting to see the horror movie and receiving his ticket. Before he went inside, he could hear loud footsteps running across the pavement, so he slowed down but kept going until he heard someone scream. A man was trying to rob a woman that was in line, keeping everyone back with a handgun, waving it around and threatening to shoot. Jackal couldn’t move he was frozen in place, forced to watch as the man demanded the woman remove all of her things and hand them over to him. A bystander stepped in and tried to intervene, resulting in the attacker raising the gun in the air and firing a warning shot. This clicked and Jackal charged at him, tackling him to the ground and pinning him down. His vision is blurry again, and he can’t hear anything going on except for the attacker, struggling to get out of his grip, shouting at him and threatening him. It all just goes right through him though. He sees an enemy from the war, spouting threats at him in another language. He grabs the gun out of his hand and shoots him point blank through the skull. The crowd that had formed around runs away, a few people screaming in terror. Jackal stayed where he was, slowly getting up on his feet trying to keep balance. He dropped the gun and stood there as the police arrived shortly after and questioned him about what happened, but he couldn’t answer, He just stared at the body on the ground. The cops didn’t know what happened so they cuffed him, and put him in the car to try and get answers out of him later. He didn’t resist, he just stared blankly as he was read his rights, and drove off.


End file.
